


The 'Right' Movie

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Series: 21 Ships of GOT7 [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mark takes Youngjae to a horror movie (because Jackson claims it's a great way to get your date in your arms.) but he ends up in Youngjae's arms instead</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 'Right' Movie

**Author's Note:**

> I love Markjae and fics where Mark is completely infatuated with Youngjae are my weakness.

Mark Tuan was one of the most popular guys in his high school, JYP High, a rare feat in itself considering their high school was filled with undeniably attractive specimens of nature who also happened to extremely talented in one way or another.(Mark sometimes wondered how he had ever gotten in.) Despite his shy and quiet nature he had somehow risen to the position of heartthrob amongst the school population. Along the way he had picked up some confidence, or at least enough to show on the outside.

That’s why Jackson (Mark’s best friend. Despite the younger’s loud and obnoxious demeanour, he was one of the most dedicated and serious fencers in Asia.) could not figure out why Mark was so nervous about this date.

“Mark stop fretting, both shirts look exactly the same, you’re being too fussy.” Jackson said with a huff as he flopped onto Mark’s bed.

Mark turned to glare at Jackson “Shut up. Do you even remember what you were like before your first date with Jaebum?” he said. “Mark, should I wear my hair up or down?” he added in a whiny tinny voice, imitating Jackson.

Jackson threw a pillow at Mark “But all you have to do is turn on the Tuan charm.” He said waggling his eyebrows.

Mark raised an eyebrow “Tuan charm?” he questioned, making quotation marks with his fingers.

Jackson shrugged “I don’t know, that’s what the girls in my class call it. You know when you smirk at your horde of fangirls after you score a three pointer, or that weird aegyo thing you do. If you tell me that that’s natural, that’s total BS.” Jackson added.

Mark shrugged, it was true. Sometimes he did play it up for the fangirls, it was hard not to get sucked into it when you get attention like that. But this was different.

“It’s different when I’m with Youngjae.” Mark groaned, stuffing both shirts back into his wardrobe. “He makes me feel the same way I felt when I first moved to Korea; dorky and stupid.” Mark explained. He still couldn’t believe he had actually asked out Youngjae. From ogling the boy in the hallways and sneaking out of basketball practice to listen to him during choir practice (and falling in love with his angelic voice), he had finally asked out the younger and even more unbelievable the younger had agreed. (with a cute smile that Mark had grown to adore.)

“At least you feel like your true self when you’re with him.” Jackson said cackling, choosing to ignore Mark’s glare.

Mark decided not to kill Jackson right now, because there were more important things at hand. He turned to Jackson again two different shirts in his hands “This one or this one?” he asked.

Jackson groaned and buried his face in his hands, this was going to be one long afternoon.

***At the cinema hall***

When Mark reached outside the cinema hall where he and Youngjae had agreed to meet, the younger one was nowhere in sight.

Mark scanned the area but he couldn’t see Youngjae anywhere. Suddenly he felt nervous and a bit worried, what if the younger had stood him up? He quickly shook that thought away, Youngjae was one of the kindest people he had ever met, he was just as angelic as he looked, he would never do that to anyone. What if something had happened to the younger man on his way, what if he had been kidnapped, after all who wouldn’t want to kidnap Youngjae. Okay that sounded creepy, but it was true, the other man was the epitome of all that was good and pure in the world.

Mark’s (weird) train of thought was cut off by the sight of Youngjae in front of him, panting heavily.

“I’m so sorry hyung.” The younger apologized, bowing low. “I woke up really late.” He explained apologetically.

Mark waved off the other’s apology insisting that it was quite alright. He took the chance to take in the sight of Youngjae. This was the first time he had seen the younger out of his school uniform, and Mark who had once thought Youngjae could never look better than he did in school was proven wrong (though he really didn’t mind.)

Youngjae was wearing a plain button down and jeans. His hair was styled in a simple yet fashionable style. But what really caught Mark’s eye was well, the younger’s eyes. Unlike in school, he had chosen to wear eyeliner that accentuated his eyes even more. If Mark had been nervous before when Youngjae hadn’t shown up, now that Youngjae was here he felt a hundred times more nervous.

“So what’re we watching?” Youngjae asked, his usual smile in place.

Mark smiled, this was the part he was ready for “What about that new horror movie?” he suggested. Jackson had claimed that the movie was absolutely terrifying and it would guarantee to have your date in your arms in no time.

Youngjae seemed unaffected by the prospect of a horror movie “Sure.” He agreed. “You go get the tickets, I’ll go get the snacks, what do you want?” he asked.

Mark shrugged “Anything is fine.” He said (and it really was considering he was here with Youngjae.)

Youngjae nodded and made his way to the snack counter.

Mark made his way to the ticket counter (and thanked the heavens that the queue wasn’t too long.) and quickly got the tickets.

He made his way to the snack counter were Youngjae was. Before the younger could get his wallet to pay, Mark had already given the money to the cashier.

He smiled at Youngjae “Don’t worry I got it.” He said, inwardly cooing when the younger blushed, his blush only intensifying when Mark insisted on carrying all the snacks himself.

As they seated themselves, the opening credits had already started. Youngjae was already enthralled, eyes fixated on the screen. Mark took the opportunity to admire the younger’s side profile.

Youngjae noticing Mark’s staring turned to elder “Is something wrong?” he asked. “Do you not like the movie?” he asked worriedly (even though it had been Mark who had suggested the movie.)

“No, no, that’s not it.” Mark insisted, not wanting to upset Youngjae. In an effort to placate the younger, he turned to the screen and tried to focus on the movie.

Mid way through the movie, Mark suddenly realized why he never watched a lot of horror movies, he hated them.

His breath caught in his throat the murderer made his way weaving into between the shadows as quiet as mouse towards the unsuspecting victim.

 Before Mark could help himself, he had buried his head into Youngjae’s chest.

Youngjae looked surprised at the elder’s action “Mark-hyung, are you okay?” he asked instinctively stroking the elder’s hair and back comfortingly.

Mark looked up at him with teary eyes (inwardly the younger cooed at how cute the elder was) “The murderer is going to kill her and she has no idea, he as an axe!”

“Don’t worry.” Youngjae said comfortingly, pushing Mark’s head back into his chest “I’ll tell you when it’s safe to look.”

As Mark kept his head in the younger’s chest (taking the chance to breathe in the younger’s heady scent) he could feel his ‘cool’ reputation and dignity slipping away. But at that moment it felt better than watching the gore on the screen.

**XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx**

“You cried!” Jackson exclaimed laughing obnoxiously as Mark explained how the date had worked out.

“I didn’t cry.” Mark insisted “There were no tears, therefore not crying.”

“Okay fine, you leapt into his arms because you were too scared to watch.” Jackson said still laughing.

“You don’t understand, it was absolutely terrifying.” Mark protested.

“Did Youngjae cry and leap into your arms?” Jackson questioned.

Mark looked away “Not exactly, but he watches lots of horror movies.” He protested.

“Sure sure whatever you say.” Jackson said smirking.

“I’m surprised that he agreed to a second date.” Mark mused.

“It’s the Tuan charm.” Jacson said wisely.

Mark rolled his eyes “When I’m with Youngjae, I can feel the ‘Tuan charm’ dissipating.” He complained. “I just have to make a good second impression.” He added determined.

“Why not an animated film?” Jackson suggested “No chance for screaming and falling into his arms.” He said with a thumbs up sign.

“An animated film, really?” Mark asked incredulously. “2 high school boys going to watch a kids film?”

“Aren’t you the one who told me that Youngjae loves all the Disney movies?” Jackson protested. “And yes, I actually listen when you ramble on about him, seriously, I deserve an award.” The younger added exasperatedly.

Mark had to admit that Jackson had a point.

“Unless...” Jackson continued “You think your ‘cool image’ is more important than Youngjae.” He said with a shrug, turning away from Mark to hide a smirk.

“What’s good right now?” Mark asked, muttering.

Jackson cackled “Oh my god, you’re so whipped!” he said in between cackles. He stopped after a minute when he noticed Mark’s glare growing more dangerous “Take him to **_‘_** _Inside Out_ _’_ _._ It’s supposed to be really good and all heart-warming. Youngjae will love it.”

Mark nodded, more to himself than Jackson. He was going to redeem himself this time.

**XxXxxXXXXxxxXxxxXxxXxxXXxxXXxxXXxXxxXxxXxxXxxxx**

Mark had never felt so embarrassed before. He had cried (this time there were actual tears) at an animated film on a date with his crush. In his defence, seeing things from Sadness’ point of view was really upsetting. Mark could only imagine how she felt, always ostracized by the others, including Joy. Nevertheless, he had cried, he hadn’t bawled or anything, just a few tears and a couple of sniffles. But, enough for Youngjae to pat Mark on the back comfortingly and pass him tissues.

Now seemed like a pretty good time to crawl in a hole and die. However Youngjae seemed completely unfazed by their experiences, he was still smiling happily and humming as they walked, his hand occasionally brushing Mark’s. Mark didn’t know whether to feel good or bad about that. It was nice that Youngjae didn’t really bring it up or try to tease Mark but was he so okay with it because he already thought Mark was a wimpy guy who bawled at cinema halls.

“Maybe we should just avoid theatres now.” Mark suggested.

Youngjae looked at Mark confusedly, raising his eyebrow, silent questioning the elder’s sudden decision.

“I don’t think theatres are the best place for a date…because I can’t see your beautiful face.” Mark said grabbing Youngjae’s hand in his own, smirking when Youngjae blushed and looked away embarrassedly.

Yup, he still had the Tuan charm.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed


End file.
